Maria Fuwa
Fuwa Maria (不破マリア (ふわまりあ)) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History 2014 During the Summer of 2014, Maria had two CV voicebanks recorded under the name of Ongaku Kaminari. None of those voicebanks were distributed that year due to them being low quality. 2015 Maria was then released with an improved CV voicebank in April 4, 2015 alongside Mario Fuwa. She also had a VCV voicebank in the works, but it was lost due to an HDD failure. 2016 In the Summer of 2016, Maria then had another VCV voicebank in place of the lost one, despite it sounding muffled. There were plans to further upgrade Maria's voicebank quality with a new microphone, announced near the end of the year. 2017 In 2017, her EXTRA (default multipitch) voicebank was released, including a soft voicebank named DULCET, which was in open beta. Both voicebanks suffered from Moresampler-generated configurations. 2018 A year later, Maria's APOCRYPHA voicebank was released as the new replacement to all of her voicebanks from 2014 to 2017. This marked the discontinuation of her old voicebanks. 2019 In July, a new voicebank for Maria was recorded, titled REVERE. It is meant to be a calm sounding voicebank, and is planned to be released in 2020. In addition, an oto.ini reworking of her APOCRYPHA voicebank is currently in progress. Concept Maria is known to be mischievously rough and cheeky to others, sometimes teasing them for fun. In spite of this, she has no malicious intent to hurt anyone whatsoever. On the inside, Maria is actually a loving and caring type of person, always around to support her friends. Any kind of teasing directed towards her peers is considered to be an act of affection and gratitude - to her, that is. She can be a bit stubborn if things don't come her way, but lets it go afterwards. * Item - Mountain Dew * Likes - Plants, cheese noodles, quiet places, classical music, the vaporwave aesthetic, gardening, nature, dogs, memes * Dislikes - Foul smells, loud noises, weeaboos, violence, messy rooms, elevators, girlishness, assholes Etymology *Fuwa (不破) - Discord. It is also part of a mimetic word, "fuwa fuwa", which means fluffy. *Maria (マリア) - Rebellious. Could translate to sea of bitterness, wished-for child, or mistress of the sea. Appearance * Hair color - Black. Short length with long side bangs. * Headgear - None. * Eye color - Brown-red. * Earphones - None. * Outfit - Bra and jacket, shorts, and shoes. Relations * Mario Fuwa - Twin brother. Teases him occasionally. * Meteo Junka - "Younger sibling". Is somewhat scared of them. * Yuko Emine - Friend, demon mommy. Is envious of her big breasts. * Jiyun Yokozawa - Close friend, "older brother". Often harasses Jiyun and tries to beat him up. * Haru Masahi - Friend. Fellow gacha victim. Voicebank Distribution Voice details * Input - Hiragana encoded and hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Summary, Range: D#2~C6, Tempo: 80~240 BPM * Details - Maria has a bright, feminine voice, which is prominent in her APOCRYPHA voicebank. Voice samples * APOCRPYHA (normal set) * APOCRPYHA (power set) * APOCRPYHA (soft set) Additional Information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Maria Fuwa. * '''R-18 Content Allowed? '''Permission Not Required * '''Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? '''Permission Required * '''Commercial Use of Character Allowed? '''Permission Required * '''Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? '''Derivatives of any sort are forbidden * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * Maria's first CV voicebank somehow got corrupted, so it had to be rerecorded with a new CV voicebank. * APOCRYPHA was not meant to be Maria's default voicebank, as it was supposed to be one of her appends. It was decided that APOCRYPHA was to be her default voicebank as her voicer wanted to tackle recording multiexpression voicebanks and not record separate appends. Reputation Maria has made an appearance in UHP-CB 2018. She has made an appearance in an UTAU art book called UTAU OF THE WORLD. Gallery maria 2020.png|Normal design (finalized) Maria apocrypha.png|APOCRYPHA design References External links *UTAU Wiki 2.0 *UTAU DB *UTAU Visual Archive *VocaDB *UtaForum Showcase *Twitter Bot Some details are based on existing information and usage experience. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Humanoid characters Category:Bodere characters Category:salsa☆collective characters Category:Active characters Category:Canada voicebanks Category:Mezzo-soprano voicebanks Category:2015 voicebanks Category:Kana encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Append voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses